Containment Unit
"May I please see the storage facility?" - ''Walter Peck; Ghostbusters'' The Storage Facility also known as the Containment Unit in the basement is a large laser confinement grid that traps and holds all the vapors and entities that the Ghostbusters trap. Founded in:1984 Founded by:Dr.Stantz and Spengler Ghostbusters Walter Peck visited the Firehouse because he was concerned about dangerous and potentially harmful waste that the storage facility might be producing. When he failed to convince Dr. Venkman to show him the storage facility, he came back with a search warrant. After instructing a city worker to turn off the containment grid, the system blew up, releasing all of the captured ghosts back into the city. Technical Specs There seems to be a limit to the amount of ghosts that can be contained in the Mark l containment version, as evidenced by Egon's statement that the facility was getting crowded. However the limit is unknown, since Dr. Venkman was not at liberty to disclose the number. The storage facility works in much the same way as a ghost trap works, in that it is tuned to the same ionization rate of the ghosts. The storage facility is a concept that Dr. Stanz and Dr. Spengler theorized when they gathered data during a close contact; under the provision that the ionization rate for all ghosts remained constant. The system does not appear to be nuclear until the Mark II Containment Unit was devised in 1988. In 1983, Dr. Stanz and Dr. Spengler made the system electrically charged. That being said, central to the concept of ghost containment, the system operates on the subatomic level, and uses the negative polarity of ghost's atoms, and the positive polarity of the system's electronically charged laser grid to hold the ions surrounding the nucleus "in-field" which is what makes containment possible. In the late 1980's, as Ghostbusting proved itself as a necessary defense science, the Ghostbusters were allowed a little more leeway, regulation-wise, and thus the Mark II was drawn up under a more nuclearly oriented devised schematic, as opposed to the low to medium capacity, and potentially explosive 1983 Mark I model. Operation Instructions *Open the door *Unlock the system *Insert a full trap, *Release the trap *Close the door *lock the system. *Set the entry grid, *Neutralize the field *Pull lever and when the light is green, the trap is clean. Containment Unit Animated The animated series shows that the machine transports the ghost to a strange dimension where they are free to roam around. The dimension seems to vary at times from a brightly colored realm with card tables to a dark realm of destruction. The animated version was also notably larger than the movie version, due to Egon's decision right after the Gozer encounter to build a much bigger one. Though improved from the film version, the animated version still has its faults. Video Games In the earlier Activision Ghostbuster video games for many platforms, a portable containment grid could be purchased for use on the Ecto-1 vehicle, eliminating the need to return to HQ to empty traps. The containment grid also appears in the arcade game and the ending cutscenes of the PlayStation game In the Realistic Version of the 2009 video game, the Containment Unit is shown to have incorporated some visual elements from the cartoon version. The unit is unchanged from its film appearance in the Stylized Version. The Player can dump a fresh trap into the Containment Unit after each level by interacting with the lever on the right side of the screen. Trivia *In the October 7, 1983 (Also referred to as "Final Shooting Script") draft of the Ghostbusters script, there is a camera inside the Containment Unit which allowed the Ghostbusters to monitor incarcerated spirits via closed-circuit television. It was described as "a bleak repository for souls of many species. Strange lights, mists and spectral shapes waft about aimlessly. Human-like figures lean against the walls in despairing convict poses. Others flit and hand on the ceiling. It is a sad and frightening limbo and a most unholy makeshift asylum." Even Venkman declared that it was "too depressing" to watch the goings-on inside. Page 59/108 from Final Shooting Script found at Spook Central References Gallery Image:Image15.jpg| Category:Equipment Category:Ghostbusters Movie Equipment